The present application relates generally to the field of occupant restraint systems for use in vehicles to provide restraint to vehicle occupants. More specifically, this application relates to an occupant restraint system (e.g., seatbelt assembly) having a tongue assembly that includes a cam and is configured to provide selective clamping to the seatbelt webbing.